Dark hunter fanfictions tries
by BabiCastro
Summary: this are two of my dark hunter fanfictions tries, I would like opinions about them


_Try 1 – Barbara(Oc)/Fang_

Scorching kisses and caresses rained into her skin and she gave a moan, her lover liked her neck and kissed her on the lips with such passion she was sure she would faint or die. His hands were everywhere, warming her, making her ache and want something that she knew she would never have, because this lover was here for a night and she was going to seize it. He poised himself at her entrance at the same time as he took one of her cherry rose nipples into his mouth, she moaned, and felt him smirk against her skin. She wrapped her legs around his hips to make him do what both wanted, she could feel his head slowly penetrating her...

Barbara groaned and turned on her bed, her alarm had a sweet, sweet way of waking her right when her lover was doing what she wanted him to do. God, she had been having this wet dreams for what felt like ages, she still remembered the first time she had had the dream, she was eighteen. Almost going to college, it was her birthday and she was exultant, eighteen was a great milestone for her, it was when she would go to college, damn, she had worked her ass off to apply to one of the best college's in the country, so it was normal that she shouldn't been able to sleep. But once the clock struck midnight she had drifted to deep sleep and then the dream started. She was walking through a street when she was approached by a man, a shadow in reality, she never could see his face or body. The mere sight of him and she would be hot, more than hot, she would get incredible wet and her only thoughts were getting him on her bed, then he would outstretch his hand to her and she would take it without hesitation or second thoughts, then he would lead her to somewhere and when they arrived at a unknown bedroom, he would first lay her on the bed before climbing into it and leaning some of his weight on her. Oh, how she loved the feel of it on her, how she would run her fingers through his chest before he took all her clothes and worshiped her with his mouth and hands, then he would poise himself at her entrance and just when he was about to penetrate her, something woke her up.

Barbara had lost count of just how many alarms had she thrown to the wall or how many times she had thrown her pillow to whoever woke her. It had always been in that exact moment, when they were going to become one. She truly didn't get it.

Shacking the covers off her, she got up and yawned, damn, she sure was tired, it happened every single time that she had the dream and she had been having it for seven years. At the age of twenty five, she was no longer a teen, she was a woman and she wasn't a virgin that had had her first wet dream anymore. But hell, she could use some rest once in a while, cursing her luck, or better, bad luck, she entered her bathroom.

Fang jerked awake with a curse, he was hard, _painfully_ hard. That dream again... The same dream he had been having from the past seven years. It made his body tingle all over and the need to mate was so strong, he swore that he would kill whoever got in his way if he ever found the woman he dreamed of. Oh he already knew what he was going to do to her, he would bathe her in kisses and nibbles while he worked on her with his hands, then he would simply fuck her until she was crying his name in the heights of pleasure. Oh, how sweet it would be, to taste and feel her skin. He got even harder, if that was even possible, at the thought. But then, how would he found her? He didn't even know how she looked like, worse, he had never seen how she looked like and how could he? For him, she was just a shadow he caressed and kissed, sincerely, he only knew that she was smaller than him and curvaceous. Hell, he didn't even knew if she was a human, he really hoped she wasn't, human-cattle wasn't for him.

Fang really hoped his erection would disappear, but from past experiences (and he had a lot of those dreams), it will only fade when he laid down, with someone at his side, rather, beneath him and even then, it would come back the next time he had a dream.

He thought about what he would like to do today, maybe go walk around? Vane and Bride were still asleep and would be for a while, so he was free to do as he wished. Fang smiled mentally, yeah, running around the hills sounded good, he needed to stretch his legs.

Barbara glared at Stephany when she jumped on the lake and managed to wet her, her friend was like that, a child in a woman's body. Stephany was actually two years older than her, but she still managed to look and sound younger, maybe it was the way she dressed, full of bright colors and shorts and skirts. But Barbara knew it was her shinning personality, she was like a sunshine, all happy and bright and yellow. She almost laughed, Stephany's favorite color was indeed yellow, plus although twenty seven, she didn't look it, her wheat colored blond hair was straight and reached her shoulders in a cut that Barbara wondered how she kept it tamed, her eyes were of a light brown, so light it almost looked amber. She was really pretty, with a tall frame and normal body, she could have been a model if she actually cared for that, which she certainly didn't. They were so different like the sun and the moon.

Unlike Stephany, she was small, with five feet three and her body had too much curves to her taste. Instead of the tan parlor that Stephany held, she was rather pale, her green eyes were the only thing she liked about her, her pupils had a fine beige ring around them, her hair? It was untamed, the big waves crashing down almost to her hips, the dark brown contrasting with her light skin. Stephany's laughter reached her before her voice did "Join me!"

Barbara shook her head and smiled "I'm sorry, but you already wet me" she said with a laugh, Stephany just laughed and shook her head while she swan "Your loss, not mine" she said dipping under the water. Barbara just shook her head again, Stephany would never change, not now, not in a million years, and she too wouldn't change her friend for nothing.

Stephany was one of the rare people she couldn't read, yeah, she had been born a psychic, not one of those that predicted the future or things like that, but one that could read whatever was on your mind. She had something similar to a satellite that picked up any thoughts going through people's minds and she truly hated it. How could she not hate it? She had to hear what people thought of her all the time and it was tiring and it hurt, because most of then didn't like her, how could them? She never did something to please people, she wasn't like that and she had never been.

Sighing, she let herself fall on the grass, he hair fanning out around her. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep, the warmth of the day and the quiet wind lulling her. But soon all her body was tingling and she was ware that something was watching them, not them exactly, it was watching her. It scared her and made her sit up, looking around, she couldn't see nothing but the trees, but her instinct told her that there was someone hidden there that she needed to know, needed to touch, to feel, and she was truly scared by it.

Fang had been running like a mad man, wolf in his case, his tongue darting out of his mouth, if it wasn't for his size and the fact that no dog would look like him, people would have mistaken him for one. He stopped for a while to hear the sounds around him, he had been running for two hours straight and he needed water. He heard laughter after a splashing sound, so there had to be a lake or river nearby, he smirked in his mind, he could just pop there, scare the living shit of the humans that were there and have it by himself, them maybe he could swim naked. Huuuuuuuum... that sounded good.

He made his way to it calmly, he took his time, walking calmly, he had all time on the world, plus he didn't want to scare the humans before he was actually there, that would take the fun of scaring them. The laughter got louder as he neared the water source, it was when he was about ten feet from the local that he picked a scent, it smelled like roses and he wondered if there were any around her, but founding none he almost shrugged his shoulders, had he been in human form that was what he would do. Fang kept walking, the smell of roses starting to get stronger as he neared the lake, his body for some reason was starting to tingle and he was hardening, it was the smell of a woman, not of real roses. He was starting to pick his pace, his animal instincts guiding him to the source of the smell, restraining himself a little, he stopped when he almost at the clearing, there were two women there, one was swimming in a lake, her yellow bikini a nice contrast to her deep tanned skin, but the smell didn't come out of her, she smelled of sunflowers. The smell came from the brunette that laid on the grass, her dark hair making a halo to her beautiful face. He didn't even time to study her when she quickly sit straight and looked around, her green eyes wide in apprehension, she couldn't sense him, right?

A single though came to his mind, go over to her, change to human form and slowly strip her before he penetrated her and fucked her. He saw her blush hard and her eyes widened before she got up and called her friend. Her figure was a match to the one he kept seeing in his dreams, that only made him crave her more, he wanted to take someone like the one of his dream. She gasped and ran to the lake shore "Stephany! Let's get the hell out of here, there's a creep on the woods!" she said in a hurry, her voice made him growl and harden, the cadence of it perfect. Oh, yeah, what he wanted to do to her would be considered illegal. Her back tensed as if she could read all his thoughts, and he waited until her friend had walked out of the water, her body was gorgeous, but he only had eyes to the brunette, and was a few steps ahead of the one he wanted before he actually came out of his hiding place and jumped in front of the brunette. She screamed and fell on her butt, he would have laughed if her friend hadn't been coming to him with a stick, but before she could strike and he would kill her, the brunette interfered "Don't steph, he won't hurt me" she said with a certainty in her voice that amazed him "I can't say the same to you. It's better if you leave, don't worry, I'll come to you later"

The blond stopped midway with her stick and looked at the brunette with wide eyes "What?" she asked unsure, the other just looked at her with certainty in her eyes. The blond shook her head and then just walked away, Fang couldn't believe how easy it had been, he thought he would have to fight and the way that he was controlling himself, the blond would have been tore to pieces before she knew what had happened to her. He directed his eyes to the girl that was making him crazy, not that he had been that normal before, but...

She was studying him with her green eyes, her emotions passing from slight fear to certainty to curiosity. Oh, he was certain of one thing, he wanted her bare before his eyes, like she heard his thoughts, she blushed a deep red and looked at her right side. He almost growled because he lost the sight of her face, but her hair was nice to look at and giving in to his animal side he nuzzled her hair gently, even gentler than he used to be. She tensed up before she gave in and even retributed his gesture unconsciously. He was missing his human form more than ever, he would have been on top of her now, nibbling on her pale skin. He heard her gasp and his senses picked out the smell of her light arousal, growling he thought of changing to his human form, but he was certain that she would slap him if a naked man stood in front of her instead of a wolf. She looked back at him and smirked "I would most certainly slap you, wolf-boy" she said laughing, he wondered how could he be turned on by the fact that she was threatening him.

Fang nuzzled her more, her hair was the source of the sweet rose smell and he loved it, although he was barely restraining himself from turning human and screwing her good like she was born to be. The brunette glared at him and kept his muzzle out of her hair, he let her, because she certainly would be no match to him in terms of strength and speed "Keep that thoughts out of your mouth and mind, wolf-boy" she said with a smile.

_Like I could_, he grumbled mentally making her laugh, it traveled straight to his cock, doing that to him should be illegal, and although _Katagarians_ were considered seducers by nature, he doubted he could bend her against her will, she would certainly not let him come near her again. Her giggle told him so and he growled playfully before licking her face. She tasted like chocolate and honey and he almost licked her again, but he thought better not, she giggled again and looked at him with a smile "What you're doing here, wolf-boy?" she asked, apparently she had already came up with a nickname for him, so why not do that to her?

_I was walking until I smelled you, sweety._

She scrunched her nose at the nickname and huffed lightly "Couldn't you just keep walking? You scared Steph and me... You're a pervert" the brunette said with a giggle.

Fang growled and laid down on the grass, his head on her lap, she patted him "Go on, lay your head on me, big dog" she said petting him gently "Next thing I'll know you'll be performing your thoughts, uh?"

If he was a cat he would be purring by know, her caresses were light and they soothed him, not enough to tame his mouth, _Oh,yes. And you would certainly like it_.

The brunette laughed and stopped caressing him to lay back down again, he couldn't believe she was trusting him that much. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand around her stomach, while the other laid on the side of her head, her dark hair making a halo again. In few minutes he could tell that she was asleep by her deep and even breathing, and without knowing how, he soon fell asleep too.

Her dream started as always, she had been walking down a street (barefooted for some reason) when the man of her dreams approached her. But this time she could see him, and he couldn't be more handsome than he was. His hair was completely black and was a rebel mass that went just under his chin, his skin was truly tanned and his eyes were hazel. His features seamed to be made of stone, so perfect and masculine. He was a lot taller than her, and wider too, but all in him was muscle and raw masculine power, not a single once of fat on his body. He wore black jeans that hugged his lean legs, a black t-shirt that stuck to his body as if it wanted him as bad as she did, a black trench coat and black biker boots. He exuded sexuality and power, and she was more then attracted to him, at the mere sight of this man, she felt her body tingle and heat pool between her legs, her head felt light and all she wanted to do was pounce on him and let him do whatever he wanted to her.

His dream started as always, he had been wandering around town, looking for something he couldn't really pinpoint but that he knew he couldn't live without, until she appeared. Today, he could see her for the first time. Her hair was a deep dark brown and it fell down in waves until the end of her back, her face was beautiful, with pale pink lips and green eyes, her pale skin was a deep contrast to both her hair and the outfit she wore. A black blouse hugged her breasts so deliciously that he wanted to replace it, before it fell down to her hips, her small legs were covered by dark jeans and she stood barefoot on the middle of a street. Her smell permeated the air and he got hard just from it allied with her image, he could also smell her arousal in the air and it excited him even more. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly it hurt, he couldn't wait to have her, the silky-looking dark hair fanned out in the pillows. Deciding that he would have her either the world wanted or not, he extended his hand.

Barbara's breath got stuck on her throat as the raven haired stranger offered his hand to her, she knew that she shouldn't accept it, she knew that she shouldn't do anything at all with a stranger, but her body got the best of her and she took his hand. The men's smirk stole her breath and she followed him mesmerized by him. It didn't took that long for them to reach their destination, a large and luscious bedroom. Although it was decorated simply, the king bed was the only piece of furniture in the room, it was one of the more luscious places she had ever seen. The duvet, pillows and sheets were black and from the way light shone on it, made of silk, there was a huge array of pillows and the duvet and sheets fell down to the floor, making the bed appear more than inviting, almost irresistible. Like the men in front of her, he turned around and scooped her up into his arms before he kissed her like he was a starving man and she was water. His kiss made her warm and tingly all over, at the same time that more heat pooled in the middle of her legs. His tongue left his mouth to lick her bottom lip before he gently nibbled on it, with a low moan, she opened her mouth to him.

His tongue should be forbidden or at least illegal, he explored her mouth not like it was the first time, but as if he owned it, he seemed to know just what to do to make her crazy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Barbara let her hands wander through his black hair as she answered his kiss with the same passion, he groaned low in his throat and moved his hands to her bottom, he squeezed it before picking her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, she moaned into the kiss when she felt his erection right on her center. He walked to the bed and gently laid her down on it, she groaned in satisfaction as he lay on top of her.

He let her lips only to trail them to her neck, them to her shoulder, then back before he sucked on the junction of her neck and shoulder until he marked her. She moaned again only to moan louder when he started to bump his sex on hers. Before she knew it, all her clothes laid somewhere and he was attaching his mouth to her right nipple. She positively meowled and scratched his back with her nails, his clothed sex still bumping unto her now bare core.

He got off her and quickly got rid of all his clothes before he came back to her and kissed her hard, she moaned into the kiss when he stuck two fingers in her and started to pump them in the same rhythm his tongue had picked at her mouth, she was positively on fire by then. She had never wanted a man as bad as she did know, all about him turned her on, he was the epitome of masculinity.

"I can't wait anymore" he breathed into her ear while he withdrew his fingers, he replaced it with his sex as soon as he could. He was big, stretching her and filling her completely, she moaned loud and scratched his back. If she thought it fell good before he moved, she was immensely pleased to know that with him, every trust he did was better than the last. She knew that he would have his back full of scratch marks in the morning, but he didn't seem to care, rather, he seemed more turned on by that.

His trust started to speed up as both were nearing their releases, she was panting and moaning while he alternated panting with groans. She could already feel her muscles clench and when her orgasm hit her, she screamed his name "Fang"

Barbara jerked awake, what had came to her mind falling asleep with a deep brown wolf laying near her? Okay, he hadn't attacked her and he did seem a little too friendly and his thoughts were more human like than wolf like, but she shouldn't have slept, specially because of the dream she had. She groaned, she was completely wet and worse with a wolf that was looking at her like if given the chance, it would jump on her. She gave a nervous laugh and got up easily as he had taken his head of her lap when it chose to look at her "I have to go" she said to it before making her way back, it actually followed her. She stopped and glared at the wolf "You can't come with me" she said.

_Please? I'll behave_

Barbara shook her head "Sorry, maybe I'll see you somewhere" she said before stalking off, she didn't like the images she picked from the wolf's mind, plus, she could swore its eyes were an exact match to the ones of the men of her dreams.

Fang watched her go and almost ran after her, but he managed, barely, to hold himself down, he didn't want to scare her, plus, he needed to cool off. Eying the lake, he turned human again before he threw himself into it, he sighed when he surfaced, the lake's cold water had managed to lower his more than happy friend. And after the dream he had a few minutes ago, he was sure that the next time he faced her, he wouldn't have the same self-control.

He swam for a while before his hand started to burn, raising his eyebrows in surprise he looked at his hand, the mating designs appeared before his eyes, which widened. He couldn't be mated, the only sex he had been having lately was only in dreams, so how the hell had he mated?

Vane drank down some of his beer before smiling at Bride, his mate smiled back and giggled a little when he nuzzled her cheek. Life was good when you had someone you love by your side. He could forget about all his problems and just be Vane, so it was normal that he groaned when he felt his brother's scent. He loved his brother, he really did, but he wanted peace now and then.

"You're really sure he didn't bite you or attack?" a girl asked to her friend, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He didn't" she said with a matter of fact tone "Plus, bite or attack is the same thing, Steph"

the woman called steph glared at the brunette, Vane was surprised when he didn't see his brother, the new clients were those two women and instinct made him listen to their talk.

"You're crazy, I say, completely crazy" steph said crossing her arms and huffing "A dark brown wolf comes out of the woods and doesn't let you leave and you tell me that he had good intentions?"

The brunette blushed a deep red "Well, good intentions, most likely not" she said sheepishly "But we didn't do a thing, i ended up falling asleep, his head on my lap. He seemed more like a dog then a wolf"

Steph snickered "Just my telephatic friend to say to me that a wolf was nice" she said shacking her head, so the brunette had pshycic powers, she turned her head to him and winked to let him be sure before she resumed her attention on her blond friend "And when you meet me, you have those strange greek-like symbols in your hand!"

Vane's eyes widenned as he recognized the were-hunters mating symbols, and they even widened more when he read them when the brunette looked at them. His brother had mated her, how could he have done such a thing? His brother was a Katagari from heart, he wouldn't come near a human girl. But then, he had mated Bride hadn't he.

"I wanted to know how they got here" she said with a sigh, shacking her head she smiled "But I quite like it, it looks like an henna tattoo. And it's beautiful, so I don't mind"

Steph shook her head "Just you to think that a tattoo that appears on your hand when you didn't do a thing is pretty! I would find it frightening!" she said almost winning, the brunette laughed.

_Try 2 – Barbara(oc)/Sasha_

Barbara gasped when she tripped over a can of soda and fell down on the hard floor, she could hear the footsteps of the group of _daimons _that had been chasing her. Being gifted psychically wasn't a good thing when you had those things to chase you and prey on your soul. And worse, because of her stupid fear of weapons she had to face them without a mean to protect herself, stupid fear and stupid her for having it. She tried to get up, but a foot on her back got her fear up high "Seems like our dear _meal_ was trying to get away" said one of her pursuers, the husky voice masking the ugly _daimon_ behind it. Okay, _daimons_ were handsome, Apollo wouldn't have made a race of ugly men... things, but most of them were horrible inside specially those who preyed on humans.

One of them picked her up and sniffed her neck, Barbara concentrated and kicked him between the legs, he let go of her and cupped himself, that move never failed her. She tried to run, but her path was blocked by two _daimons_, turning she only saw three more.

God, so, it felt like this having to see death up close. Barbara snickered, yeah, she was so screwed.

Sasha shook his head as he walked around New Orleans in his human form, he hated the fact that his species was highly sexual, okay, the fact that he could seduce a girl by just saying her name was a good fact that he loved, and the fact that most girls threw themselves at him was nice too. Oh, to the hell with it, he only hated the fact that he had to get sex from a human, because there weren't any wolfswains in the area, yeah, it was good to be him. He only wanted to have the minimum of contact with humans, but his need for sex was something that he couldn't shake.

The faint smell of roses and blood made its way to his nose, human smell and human blood, from a woman. His body tingled and he felt a sudden need to search for the source of the smell, and beeing a Katagarian, he wasn't about to not follow his animal urges. So he looked around and when he saw that he was alone, he flashed himself to the local where the smell had come from. The _daimons_ let go of the girl they were feeding and looked at him, the tallest of them snickered "Go your own way, cousin, it isn't your place to stop us from feeding" he said before turning his back to him and picking the brunette up. Sasha growled and lunged for him, he didn't even knew why he cared, but he wanted to get the girl to safety. He turned into his wolf form midair and bit the _daimon_ in the neck severing his jugular, he let go of the brunette and she fell to the ground, none too gently. Sasha them turned to the other _daimons_, but they had already opened a bolt-hole and disappeared into it, he shook his head and flashed back to human form. He summoned some clothes to him before he looked at the brunette, Sasha was happy that he could hear the faint heartbeat of her heart, but he also knew that he had to do something know before she died.

He picked her up and was surprised to find that she looked really small in his arms, her long hair had wet spots that he was certain were made because of the blood that was sipping through he bite wounds in her neck and arms. Sasha didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to take her, so he called the one person that had been a constant in his life "Astrid, I need your help" he called to the sky.

A light flashed on the alley before a blond woman appeared, her gentle blue eyes widened when she looked at the girl in his arms "What happened to her?" she asked walking to him quickly, she passed a fingers through the girl's cheek. Sasha sighed "_Daimon_ attack. I saved her before they were able to kill her" he told her, Astrid rose one of the blond eyebrows at him.

"You saved a human?" she asked in a curious and incredulous tone. He too couldn't believe he had saved a human girl, let alone Astrid, who knew that he would most probably let the human race die and wouldn't make a move to save them "I felt compelled to" he told her truthfully, Astrid was the justice nymph and as it was, she didn't like anyone lying to her. She sighed and looked at the brunette, her eyes softened even more.

"Why did you call me?" she asked even though Sasha thought that she might know already why, he answered her anyway "Can't you save her?" he asked hopefully, Astrid glanced at him, then at the girl before she sighed and nodded slightly "I can heal her, but I can't save her" she told him moving her hand over the girl's bite marks, they slowly disappeared, making her skin once more almost untouched.

"Can she stay with me until she heals?" he asked her with a hopeful tone, his animal part wasn't about to let this human go, for reasons he didn't understand, he wanted to protect her. And that really scared him, it was something he felt for Astrid, but she had been the only woman until now. Astrid breathed in and out and started pacing in front of him, he knew she was thinking about it and he hoped that she would say yes. When she stopped, her eyes had a glint of mischief in them that he liked "I have to judge two dark-hunters in a row, it will be two weeks. It has to be enough for her to recover" she said with a smile. She patted his arms before she flashed them to a large room, it had a big double sized bed, a closet, some lamps and two bedside tables "You can lie her on the bed" Astrid said while she walked to the window and closed the curtains.

Sasha did as she told and laid the brunette on the blue comforter, she looked small and fragile and he felt the need to protect her again, he caressed her cheek before turning to Astrid, but she was already gone. Sasha felt gratefulness towards the nymph, but he was also afraid of the way he felt about the brunette.

_I wish you would stop thinking about her_, Astrid said with a smile, Sasha looked to her from his wolf form and cocked his head, he had to admit that he had been thinking of the human girl that laid unconscious in the upper floor, she had been out for a week and she still hadn't woken up. He really wished she had, but he had ran out of luck it seemed.

_**A/N**_

_**I'm actually on try number three, Barbara and Dare, that one is coming along, but I do wish if you could say how I did on those discarded tries**_

_**thanks**_


End file.
